Several systems have been proposed or developed for generating thrust or lift through interaction of one or more electrical-current-carrying conductors or superconductors with the geomagnetic field (i.e., the magnetic field of the earth). Some of these are disclosed in:                U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,636 entitled “System utilizing the earth's magnetic field to generate a force in opposition to the force of gravity” issued Nov. 4, 2008 to Below;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,666 entitled “Superconductive Geomagnetic craft” issued Nov. 20, 2001 to Brotz; and        Mark Krinker and Alexander Bolonkin; “Magnetic propeller for uniform magnetic field levitation”; arXiv:0807.1948; 12 Jul. 2008.        